Everything I Do
by Pikachulover25
Summary: It's the 77th Hunger Games. Katniss & Peeta are the new mentors for district 12. This year another hero will rise among the others from an unlikely place, causing painful memories to resurface. But the competition is fierce this year and the Careers are more dangerous. Will the hero prevail or will he go down as just another tribute? Contains mult. book series' characters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hunger Games fic, and this is truly a crossover even though it isn't listed as one. This includes characters from many different book series that hopefully you'll recognize a few and once they're introduced I'll put where they're from on here :) This is a short chapter introducing our protagonist, so sorry if it's short for you. But I have almost the entire story written out so hopefully I will be able to get chapters up here pretty easily. And...enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas included in this story; all belong to their authors and publishers.

* * *

Will shifted his weight nervously. He could feel the sweat trickling through the crags in his hands. No, it couldn't happen to him. He only had one more year to go and then he would be free. And Alyss. He couldn't leave Alyss. Will turned his head to his left and caught a glimpse of Alyss's ash blond hair. She looked over at him, giving him a mere ghost of a smile. But he knew it wasn't real. It was nothing compared to her real, genuine smiles. Will shut his eyes, reliving the sunset picnics in the forest, the childish games they would play, the moonlight kisses. Will looked over at Alyss again. No, he knew she was probably even more worried than him. She was an orphan and had to support herself by all means necessary, even if that meant adding her name in to the drawing for the Reaping numerous more times.

The screech of the microphone forcefully dragged Will from his reverie and he turned his attention to the square's platform. A spunky woman with indigo ringlets had bounced up to the steps, batting her gold inch-long lashes playfully. She had the mic grasped in her talon-like hands.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she proclaimed cheerfully, although there was no response. The only reaction was the occasional blink from the glum faces below.

Will glanced down as she began rattling off the graciousness of the capitol for holding the disgustingly violent event every year. He had to fore his gaze back upward while they played the video about the rebellion. Will finally refocused his gaze once the video finished and Celina Portman's six-inch heels clicked over to the fish-bowl sculptures that held the fates of the soon-to-be tributes of the 77th Hunger Games.

"Well then, shall the ladies go first?" Celina asked with a sickeningly sweet giggle. She looked across the audience with her plastered smile before she plunged her manicured hand into the bowl. After the briefest moment, she pulled out a small slip of folded paper. Celina quickly broke the seal, unfurling the decisive paper.

"Roslyn Byrn," she announced with a toothy smile. Her gaze flickered over the surprised crowd until they landed upon a young girl about fifteen years of age who was reluctantly approaching the stage. Will watched as the skinny blonde haired girl stepped onto the stage. Celina guided her forward until she was to her left. Will had the utmost sympathy for the girl, but he also breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Alyss.

"Well now, let's pick our boy tribute!" Celina said gleefully before she dropped her hand into the second bowl.

Will closed his eyes as he held his breath. It wouldn't be…

"Will Treaty!" Will's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't even turn to look at Alyss for comfort after Celina announced his name. As much as he wanted to stay right where he was, Will felt himself walking forward until he was looking over the shocked faces of District 11.

Celina gave him a grin that he didn't even register. She then grasped his and Roslyn's hands, lifting them up into the air.

"And I present District Eleven's tributes for the Seventy-seventh Hunger Games!" she pronounced. Near to no one applauded. Will felt a disastrous sinking feeling in his stomach. Then he met Alyss's eyes. Tears were staining her pale cheeks. So badly did he want to comfort her, hold her, tell her it was going to be OK. But he couldn't. He had just nearly been delivered his own death sentence.

Will didn't know what was happening until he was enclosed in a dark room with only one small window. Then the door opened and Alyss was guided into the room before the door was shut behind her.

"Oh, Alyss," Will murmured as the ashen blond fell into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. His callused hands moved up her slender back and into her hair before they began caressing her face. He was going to miss holding her angelic face in his hands. "It's going to be all right, OK? I'm going to fight until my last breath to get back to you."

Alyss gazed up at him with her startling gray eyes. "You promise?" her voice quivered.

Will kissed her forehead gently. "Yes, I promise. I swear on my father's honor."

Alyss closed her eyes, letting the tears soak her eyelashes. "OK,"

As Will embraced her once more, the Peacekeeper outside opened the door, motioning for her to take her leave. Alyss kissed him quickly but passionately. "Goodbye Will. I-I'll see you soon."

As Alyss was ushered out of the room, Will felt tears wet his own eyes. Through the remaining crack in the doorway he caught a glimpse of a grizzled gray haired man looking at him intensely, sending a silent message to him. Will nodded as he wiped his tears away. Then the man was gone. Will clenched his fists. He would keep his promise to Alyss. He would do everything in his power to make it back. Everything.

* * *

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Will was not used to the life the Capitol people lived. He found himself shocked as he was altered, pampered, and praised all in preparation for the horrible Games. For the opening ceremonies, Will was dressed in a silky embroidered tunic and leggings with a hunter's cap and a fawn cape that flowed down his back. His designer hadn't been keen on dressing him to look like a farmer or a tree, but stuck instead with a simple forest hunter dressed in the finest materials.

The opening ceremonies also allowed for Will to get his first glimpses at his opponents. However, only a few district figures stood out in recollection. A punkish, strikingly blue-eyed girl and a tall boy with a solemn face from District 1; a fierce, flame-haired girl with flashing green eyes and a youthful brown-haired boy from District 2; a confident wavy-haired boy from 3; a beautiful olive-skinned girl with almond-shaped eyes from District 6; a dashing, cocky cowboy from 10; and a young emo boy with a sullen expression from District 12.

After the ceremonies, Will nervously awaited the first training session. Although he didn't know Roslyn well since she came from a higher-class family than him, he wanted to help ad support her. He had to remind himself that he wasn't alone, and that she very well could be his and most trusty-worthy ally in the arena.

When training came around, Will knew he couldn't be nervous. He was very experienced and proficient with a bow and arrow, although it was of secure knowledge since he hunted illegally in the forests. In his defense, training with a bow was his only connection to his father, who had died before he had been born, only a couple weeks before his mother after his birth. It gave him a sense of freedom, a passion as he broke the rules, and he had learned in time how to sneak away into the shadows as easily as a specter.

Will tried not to be intimidated when he walked into training where all the other tributes were showing off their proficiency in killing. The girl with the flame red hair from District 2 was ruthless at her sword technique while the youthful brown-haired boy was much more graceful yet still just as dangerous. The exotic girl from 6 skillfully wielded two broadswords, spinning them around her body in a deadly dance so effortlessly it set him immediately on edge. The emo boy, who seemed about fourteen, was not to be underestimated as he too was quite deadly with his short sword, as well as the sharpened throwing knives. The cold-eyed boy from District 1 took no mind to the other tributes. In face, he seemed to be already plotting the horrible death of the girl from his own district as he sat, glaring at her while he threw knives and spears lazily at the targets. The boy from District 3, who looked about 2 years younger than himself, rotated quite evenly through the stations as if trying to decide what skills to use to his greatest advantage in the arena. The cowboy from District 10 made Will nervous in the most bizarre way. While the other tributes were intensely focused on their efforts and were trying to attract the Gamemaker's attentions, he on the other hand was throwing whole swords at the targets easily with a wide grin on his face. Will got the feeling that the boy would not hesitate at the immediate bloodshed.

There was only one of the tributes that he had picked out stationed at the archery area. It was the punkish girl. She had dark spiky hair and her icy eyes were even more frightening up close, as shocking as a stroke of lightning. While Will landed strike after strike to the targets with his arrows, he watched out of the corner of his eye at her performance. They were evenly matched and Will suppressed a shiver at her formidable skills.

After a while, Will became tired of being matched to her. He dropped his bow and trudged over to some of the more menial tasks, such as camouflage, knot tying, and other basic survival skills. He could tell the other tributes, especially the Careers, were sizing him up. Will had felt their eyes on him the whole time he was at the archery station. He lifted his chin and sauntered over to the knife-throwing station. He ignored their appraising looks as he withdrew his arm as he clutched a thick, heavy knife. THWACK! Will pulled back his arm from its outstretched position to see the knife stuck straight in the middle of the target. Will felt a proud smirk tug at his lips. After nailing several more throws, he retreated and headed back to the simpler stations. Will by no means had gained arrogance yet, but he had at least managed to gain some more confidence towards his chances at making it through the arena and back to Alyss.

Will's mentor, Morgan, who had won the 68th Hunger Games, had told him not to get cocky while he was in training. Will had seen what cockiness was among the tributes, and he didn't like it one bit. One of the skills he had picked up from scouring the forest was to observe everything around him as if he wasn't there at all. He noticed how the Careers almost wanted the other tributes to know what their skills were, scaring them to ensure a quick death once they entered the arena. Will didn't pay any attention to their method. When his private training session came along for the Gamemakers to score each tribute's potential, Will remembered Morgan's cautious words: focus. Don't think of what they see, but what you're doing.

Will was called before Roslyn, so he spent his time before comforting and reassuring her with Morgan's hints. Will had no idea what she had up her sleeve for them, making him even more nervous than he was the night before.

When they called him, Will's first and strongest instinct was to go straight to the archery ring. But for a split-second, his mind flashed over to the punk girl's skills. It wouldn't do him any good if he showed them exactly what she did. His next choice would have been throwing knives, but he knew that a few of the other tributes had been prodigious at that skill too. After a momentary hesitation of looking around at the stations, he turned with a sly smile to the camouflage station.

* * *

Nico DiAngelo sat anxiously with the girl from District 12, Hina, with their mentors before the TV. Nico bowed his head down. He didn't want to see the scores. All the Careers this year were insanely good and he knew that Hina, who was two years older than him, would have a definite advantage over him. Plus, it put more pressure on him since his two mentors had gained more than decent scores when they were in the Games.

They announced the District 1 tributes, the cold, dark-haired, blue-eyed pair. The girl got a 10 and the boy a 9. The District 2 tributes made Nico sink lower into the couch. The flame-haired girl scored a 10 while the boy received a 9. The boy from 3: a 6. The exotic girl from 6: an 8. Then there were a number of tributes before the boy from 10, who got an 8 also. Then there were the two from 11. Nico observed how they didn't look at all that intimidating. In fact, the boy looked calm and almost kind. He got a shocking 11, making Nico wonder if he had shown off his archery skills. That would have ensured him an excellent score. The girl got another 8. Finally it was District 12's turn. Nico's heart sank as they began to pause before announcing the score for dramatic effect.

"Nico, you got a 9! Nico, did you hear that?" Hina's voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked back to the screen and his jaw dropped. He had thought he would have gotten a 4 for sure. He saw that Hina got a 9 also, not surprisingly. He had seen what she could do with a spear, making him sick to his stomach.

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Katniss, the young champion of the 74th Hunger Games.

Nico shook his head, wide-eyed, making Peeta laugh. He had been the second winner of the 74th Hunger Games, a surprise exception. Katniss came closer and looked at Nico right into his black, empty eyes.

"You've got more potential than what that scores says, OK? Now, we've got to get you into enough shape so that you can give those Careers one hell of a surprise." Nico nodded and saw Hina nodding too.

"I know you'll do well, Nico." She said gently. Nico felt warmed by her comment, but at the same time he worried about her. How well would she do?

* * *

Will did pay mind to the interviews except to learn some of the tributes' names. He watched keenly as they stepped onto the stage in their beautifully elaborate costumes. The tributes from 1 hardly talked, but he learned that the punk girl's name was Thalia Grace and the boy was named Stefan Bashkir. Then the fierce girl from 2, who wore a stunning green dress that complimented her steely green eyes, was Thirrin Lindenshield. She came from a very rich family and had been training for the Games ever since she was a child. The boy, who was a lot less enthusiastic and much more humble looked was named Edmund Pevensie. The boy from 3, Bobby Pendragon, seemed cocky and threw insults at the other Careers. The olive-skinned girl from 6 he swore could give Thirrin a run for her money was Eona Chang. The boy from 10, Johnny Desperado, gave off quite the impression with his boots and spurs and his tall Stetson hat.

Then Will was called. He was just wearing beige slacks, brown knee high leather boots, a skin-tight black shirt, and a forest green vest that ended just past his ribs. It was as if they were trying to play him off as a stylish hunter. The Capitol people weren't aware that it was illegal anyways.

"So Will," started Caesar. "You earned the highest score this year with an 11. Can you give us a hint at what you did to impress the Gamemakers?" he asked, pursing his fluorescent orange lips as he leaned in.

Will shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "I think I'd like to keep that a secret, Caesar. I don't want the Careers to know all my tricks." He pulled a smirk, feeling like Bobby. Throw them a wild card, but not too much, he thought grimly. He had a feeling the Careers were going to target him right away just from what he had just said.

Caesar chuckled, his eyes popping wide. "Aw, but can't you tell us something, just a little clue as to what we'll see from you in the arena?"

Will twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well, I'd like to say that if anyone assumes that I'm not just a one-trick pony, then they're dead wrong."

Caesar sat back, evidently satisfied. "And Will, how strong is your motivation to win the Games this year? I mean, we always hear the same thing over and over again, but is there a certain reason why you're here?"

Will nodded gravely. "Yes, I promised that I'd return to my…girlfriend, Alyss, no matter what." There was a unified "Aww" from the audience with Caesar chiming in.

"Well, you make sure you do that, Will." He said seriously before he sprung up and grabbed his hand, pulling him from his seat.

"Will Treaty, everyone!"

* * *

Will laid in bed, picturing the faces of the tributes he had names to in his mind. The boy from 12, Nico DiAngelo, was the youngest tribute in the Games this year. Although his interview lacked spontaneity, the boy was formidable enough. Will scrolled through the tributes for the third time. He briefly wondered whom the Careers would pick up this year. He was so sad that they were all destined to die but one.

It was the image of her in popping into mind that gave him happier thoughts. Will eventually fell asleep murmuring her name.

"Alyss…."

For the arena, Will got a hint at what it was going to be. The uniforms consisted of thick trousers, almost as durable as denim, knee high boots with good rubber treading on the bottoms, a long-sleeved, skin-tight nylon shirt that would keep body heat in, and a papery jacket that would easily repel water. However, the jacket was clearly not built for warmth. Will gathered it was going to be a cold, maybe wet arena. He hoped…no, he didn't want to hope since he had no idea what to expect.

"Do you have a token from your district?" asked his stylist, Amara, her voice wavering as she held back tears.

Will carefully pulled out a bronze oak leaf on a simple chord from under his shirt. "My…mentor gave this to me. He taught me everything I know and he is the closest thing I have for a father."

Amara couldn't hold the tears back and firmly pulled him into a hug. "Well, keep it safe. Next to your heart." She choked out before she pushed him towards the tube that launched them into the arena.

Will fell back into it and felt his own tears in his eyes as the door shut. Then the plate started to rise and Will clutched the small token in his fist tightly. Will breathed out, "Here we go," as the count down from ten began.


	3. Chapter 3

Mist. Sea mist. As the metal plate my feet slides to a halt I immediately survey my surroundings. We're on a coast that's damp and chilly, the water gray and dark. But it's not just mist as I first presumed. There's also some fog. The Cornucopia is before all of us, facing the water. I can hear the pounding of the waves against the shore behind me. Behind the Cornucopia is a large, dark forest and adrenaline begins to pump through me. Although the water may be salty, there are plenty of trees I can use to my advantage.

It's now counting down from forty. My eyes scale the items spilling out from the Cornucopia's monstrous maw. Tents, backpacks, swords, knives, tarps, canteens, and other survival items I register. Then I see two bows and full stocked quivers and my heart jumps to my throat. My eyes dart to my right where Thalia, the girl from District 1, is gazing at them just as intently. I must get the second pair. But I also need something for close combat. Otherwise, it could be my most fatal mistake. There! I see a rack of assorted knives fifteen feet from me. I an grab a few on my way to the bow and quiver.

I know I have a disadvantage since I'm shorter than the rest of the male tributes with the exception of Nico, but I can run fast. As it counts down from twenty, get into a lunge to launch myself from the plate. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" The countdown pounds in my ears, but I'm only waiting for…"One!"

That's it! We all burst forward and I pump my legs as fast as they can go. I quickly grab two knives and scoop up a backpack. I sling it over my shoulder as somewhat of a shield and I clutch the knives tightly, prepared to use them with hardly a moment's notice. Thalia gets to the rack holding the bows and quivers first before darting off. I grab the second pair and follow. I can hear a knife whizzing behind me, but I deflect it with my bow. Into the forest is my ultimate destination. I follow Morgan's words. "Get as much distance between you and the others. Then find water." I'm used to moving through the forest, but this one is unfamiliar. I guess I'm sprinting, but the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet. I look up. The words are getting darker and the trees taller.

After a while, I stop and reduce my pace to a jog. I look down at my footprints. They're still pretty much in tact. I need to find water. I start heading more to the right, waiting for the ground to get soggy and the familiar trickle of water to come to me. After maybe another half hour I finally find it. It is a tiny pond, but it suffices. I slip off the backpack and delve into it before pulling out a medium sized canteen. The water is cool and crisp and I plunge my hand in, filling the container with the replenishing element.

I turn my head quickly. I know I can't stay here long so I quickly get up and move, but not too far. I want to be close to the pool as I can for two reasons: so I don't run out of water and because I know it will draw plenty of other thirsty tributes. It's both an oasis and a deathtrap.

I tilt my head up, looking for an appropriate tree to climb. I choose one that it sturdy and tall with plenty of branches, allowing an available 360 view around me. I quickly scour it until I'm a good 40 feet up. Just as I reach my perch, the first cannon goes off. It immediately captures my attention and I listen. One, two, three…it continues this until it reaches ten. That's really high, but the Careers are ruthless this year, especially that girl, Thirrin. You could see the bloodlust deep within her eyes in just a glimpse.

I briefly wonder where Roslyn went. I hope she wasn't killed in the bloodbath. Then I think of Thalia. If she ran off, then she wasn't with the Careers. What was her plan then exactly? It somewhat relieved me that the Careers didn't have an archer, but Career or not, she was still a formidable enemy.

As darkness sets in, I pull out the sleeping bag from the backpack and wedge myself on the lower branch of two thick branches. Then I take out a piece of dried beef and nibble on it. I don't want to climb back down. It's too risky to cook my own meal with so many tributes wandering around tonight. I set my recovered bow and quiver on a long protruding knot in the tree and squash the backpack next to me as I slide carefully into the sleeping bag. I rest my head on the higher branch, but my keep my eyes on the ground below. Suddenly, I hear another cannon go off. I shiver. That's when the anthem begins playing and I look up at the haunting faces of today's deceased. So now there's thirteen left. None of my selected tributes are out…just as I expected. Thankfully, Roslyn wasn't on the list, making me sigh with relief.

A few hours later, just as my eyes are near sliding shut for the night, I hear someone hurriedly running. I can hear her gasping pants and it makes me wonder what happened. I turn my head to see her figure about forty yards to my left. My eyes widen when I hear the too familiar singing thrum of a bow. I hear the girl's cry in pain shortly before she falls to the ground. I gulp nervously. There's only one other tribute in this game with a bow…Thalia.

I hear the stalking footsteps and then Thalia appears in my line of vision, bow in hand. She walks over to the fallen girl and pulls the arrow out of her. Then the cannon goes off. Twelve left. Thalia checks the girl for any supplies, pulling out a dagger and a canteen. I hold in my breath when I realize it was the girl from District 12. I watch Thalia as she checks around her before she turns left and disappears into the brush.

I lean back against the tree. So she wasn't with the Careers just as I suspected. She hunted at night, just like a wolf stalking its prey, which wasn't soothing whatsoever. I gathered from what I had just witnesses that Thalia wasn't the least bit merciful. She would attack for even just a dagger and canteen. It made me wonder, though why, as a District 1 competitor, she wasn't with the Careers in the first place. There had to be a legit reason. She was a cold-hearted killer, and yet she hunted on her own. It was still a mystery to me.

The next morning, after making sure that there was no one around for about half an hour, I slid down from my tree, taking everything with me. I made my way back to the pool, staying low in the brush so if anyone did come I wouldn't be seen easily. I stooped by the southeastern side of the pool where all the mud was. I removed my jacket and laid it upon my thighs. Now was the time to do what I had impressed the Gamemakers with. My mentor back in District 11, Halt, had taught me this trick. He had been like me, a young hunter back in his day and ever since I approached the age where I could be Reaped, he taught me everything he knew. That included learning the way of the bow, but this was his most proudest and simplest of tricks.

I dipped my fingertips in the soft mud and began swirling them on my pants. After I had covered every inch of them, including the backside, I ground up some leaves. They were filled with neon chlorophyll, and mixed with the mud, the result was a mottled green-brown color. I continued with my jacket and coated my boots with mud. When I was finished, I put my hood up and clung to a tree very close to the pool's edge and turned so my back was facing the water. I cocked my head to see if I had done it correctly. It looked as if I had blended into my surroundings perfectly. I smiled at my work. I knew Halt would be proud too. The task may have taken a while, but it was well worth the effect in a competition like this. I did the same treatment with my backpack before I slung it back over my shoulder. I also applied the mud and leaves upon my quiver and hung it over my left shoulder. I stuck the knives into the pockets on my thighs, but I kept the bow in my hand.

With my camouflage complete, I began making my way back towards the Cornucopia. That way I could see if there was anything left. Plus, I figured that was where the Careers had their camp set up. On the beach, they had water that they could purify, (I figured at least one of them would know how.), all the seafood they want, and all the resources of the Cornucopia.

I maintained my quiet hunter's gait. Halt's words kept playing in my head, "Always move as though you're seen, even if you aren't." It was slow, but I hardly made a sound. When I got to the edge of the woods, I stopped. There, just as I suspected, was the Careers' camp. They were positioned about five feet from the Cornucopia where a tent-canopy stood with all the remaining supplies. The black-haired boy, Stefan as I recalled, stood with his arms crossed. The boy from 2, Edmund, was across from him and the girl from 6, Eona, was with them as well, staring out at the ocean. Thirrin, the blazing huntress, was standing making a triangle with Stefan and Edmund. Her broad shoulders and stance screamed her authority. Johnny from 10 was trying to spear a fish out in the tide.

I moved as close to them as I could without being seen as I tried to hear what they were saying.

"You let her get away and now she's out doing who knows what!" screamed Thirrin angrily at Stefan.

Stefan shrugged noncommittally. "She's a lone wolf. We'll find her eventually and killer." I guess that they were talking about Thalia.

Thirrin clenched her fists. "Good. It's what she gets for running away from us."

Just then, Johnny came back with several fish in his large hands. I was surprised he could even fish. "What about that kid from 11? He got the highest score, an 11, right? I wonder how he did that."

Eona then said, "He was pretty secretive about it when Caesar interviewed him," still facing away from them.

Thirrin growled. "That brat! He thinks he can do better than us? We'll find him tonight and kill him!"

Edmund hadn't said anything yet, making me curious. "So are we going after the weaker or the stronger ones first?" he asked in his quiet voice.

Stefan shook his head. "Whoever comes first. They'll all have to be eliminated in the end." Edmund looked at the ground while Johnny grinned and Thirrin gave them all a pointed look.

"Let's go hunt down some more tributes. It's getting boring without any bloodshed." Thirrin finally said, shaking her rippling red hair out before grabbing a long, thick sword.

Stefan nodded. "You, 10, stay here. You're better at distance combat, not close combat in the forest." The rest of the Careers followed the two obvious leaders into the forest about 10 yards to my right.

I didn't move until they were out of earshot and watched Johnny. He walked back to face the ocean with a spear in hand from the Cornucopia. Then I saw Bobby Pendragon's figure sneak from the trees and to their camp. He took his time, quietly skimming across their possessions. Then he held up a long, slightly curved dagger. A grin lit up his face until I saw Johnny turn around. He caught sight of Bobby and silently began moving toward him while the boy sifted through their other stuff. There was a sickening sound as Johnny impaled the District 3 boy through the chest, that content grin on his face. When he withdrew the spear, Bobby's body slumped to the ground and the cannon went off. Johnny took back the items Bobby held and kicked his body out onto the beach where the copter soon retrieve it.

While Johnny returned to his lookout spot, albeit closer to the tent, I sucked in a breath. Eleven now. That meant thirteen died in less than just 24 hours. Enough was enough, I thought, as I sunk back into the shadows of the trees.

On the way back into the woods, I killed a rabbit and carried it back with me while I looked for a safe place I could make a fire. I eventually chose a spot that was hidden behind two huge redwoods. While I chewed on the rabbit, my thoughts went out to Roslyn. Where was she? How was she surviving? I was answered by the cannon going off, setting me on edge. I immediately hoped it wasn't Roslyn. So…I thought back in my head…now eleven were left. Looks like the Careers had found a target. And if the Careers had been the murderers…I shuddered to think how they had killed the dead tribute.

I took a drink from my canteen and realized that I was running low on water. I got up, heading back to the pool. I took out my bow, however, just in case. There hadn't been any visitors to the pool yesterday, but I knew they would come rolling in soon. I flipped my hood back up and stalked back to the pool quickly. I knew that with just the right camouflage, I would be able to blend into my surroundings perfectly. I didn't like not knowing where Roslyn was when so much killing was happening so rapidly. While I wanted to find her before the Careers did, I had to get back and find water.

I quickly picked my way back to the pool and luckily no one else was there. I filled up my canteen and moved out 100 yards before I climbed up a tree. I had to figure out what I was going to do next and it wasn't safe to be standing out in the open.

I had no idea what Roslyn had in mind for the Games. I didn't even know where she was planning on heading. I figured I could search the arena for her tomorrow; I wasn't going to dare return to the ground and wander the forest at nightfall. That was when the Careers usually hunted and I was quite keen not to be one of their victims any time soon. I dug around in my backpack and found the remains of the rabbit. I ate it for dinner, washing it down with some water. Then I settled myself into my sleeping back and took time to watch for any wandering tributes.

I must have been dozing off when I heard the chatter. My eyes snapped open and I looked down, scanning the area for the culprits. Then I saw the flaming hair of Thirrin, followed by the other Careers. I didn't know what time it was, but it was dark and they were hunting. I wanted to hide further among the branches, but I was paralyzed. My knuckles were white as they gripped my bow, although I wasn't planning on using it. Johnny was laughing and dread flooded my mind. Did I miss a cannon? Did they kill another tribute?

"We should start by the pond. I bet there's some tributes hiding in the bushes around there. Where there's water, there's tributes." Said Johnny with a devious smile.

"OK cowboy. But you killed that boy from District 3 earlier, so I want the next one, all right?" said Thirrin, an edge getting to her voice. It wasn't a question.

"They're all yours."

"We must find Thalia tonight. I just hate the thought of her still being alive by now."

"She's on our list."

"Don't forget about that other boy. He's dangerous. Did you see him during training?"

"Yes, and it disgusted me. There will not be a winning tribute from District 11 this year, hear me?"

As their torches grew more distant, I crawled deeper into my sleeping back. I had no idea how I was going to survive all of them. Sure, I could probably take them down, but not altogether. How was I going to get them apart?

Fifteen minutes after the Careers passed below me, the anthem started and I saw the faces of those who had died today. I saw Bobby's face and I could only imagine how his parents were feeling. If I didn't make it, there would be no one to grieve for me. Well, there was Alyss and Halt, but that was just about it. I saw the girl that Thalia had killed and a pit formed in my stomach. I was going to have to be like that; killing in cold blood if I was going to survive here. I didn't want to be reduced to something barely human by killing, like Johnny. Was there a way to find a balance between humanity and killing?

* * *

Nico ran as hard as he could. He held a hand over his mouth, stifling his breaths, although e couldn't quiet his hurried movements through the brush. They were getting closer and Nico looked up trying to figure a way to evade them. He scrambled up a tree, climbing until he was thirty feet up. Nico hugged the tree, keeping close to the trunk as the Careers blazed past beneath him.

"Where the hell did he go? Damnit, I wanted to kill him!" screamed the girl. Nico felt tears well in his eyes but he couldn't move.

"Come on, he probably went towards the pond." Then they sped off again, leaving Nico in the dark once more.

"Shhh, it's OK," Nico's head shot up at the sound of the voice. His head swiveled around at the sound of someone moving towards him, but he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, he felt a weight drop behind him and he turned around to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring him down. Nico scooted away until he felt a pair of fingers brush away the tears he hadn't know had fallen against his cheeks.

"You can cry it all out. That's the least of your worried here." Said Thalia's calm voice. Her muscled arms encircled him and put his head on her shoulder.

"I-I never wanted to come here. I-"

"I know. It's not fair, is it?"

Nico shook his head. Then he looked up. "Why are you-"

"Because I think we shouldn't all be enemies here. We gotta make some friends here, you know?" said Thalia.

Nico looked at her hard. "Then why do you kill? How do you do it?"

Thalia returned his gaze. "How do you fight? Because you have a motivation to survive. It's natural selection, Nico. You can't just rely on adrenaline and brute strength like the Careers. You've gotta use your brains too," Thalia took Nico's hand in hers. "You didn't die in the bloodbath, and you've survived two full days. You're doing well, Nico. And you've got an ally here if you even need one." She squeezed his hand.

"Really?" asked Nico with disbelief.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five days. Ever since Hina's death at Thalia's hand, Katniss and Peeta had been sitting on edge while Nico fought for his life in the arena. Katniss honestly had been surprised that Nico had lasted as long as he had, but at the same time, she had seen a spark in him when he had been Reaped. Meanwhile, Katniss was pacing anxiously while Peeta sat on the couch, watching the Games play out.

"What's happening?" she barked at him.

Peeta glanced at her. "You asked me that two minutes ago and nothing's changed. If you want to know, then come sit down." He answered.

Katniss glared at him. "I'm still wary about Nico being killed by that girl from District 1. She killed Hina!"

Peeta sighed. "It's the Hunger Games, Katniss. There aren't any rules. Give the kid a chance. He's survived this long with her help."

"But she could be plotting to kill him!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Katniss, you can't just march down there and tell him to get away from her!"

"Well, we could send him a message. He could be in danger, Peeta!" argued Katniss.

"Just wait, Katniss. The boy's not helpless you know. He may figure it out on his own."

It was just daybreak and the two watched as Nico was roused by the sun breaking through the damp forest mist. Nico suddenly sat up when he heard the rustle of a nearby bush. He peered through the leaves of the bush he was hidden in. He didn't see anything. Nico sat back, figuring it was just a rabbit or something. Then came the deep thrumming of a bow. Nico knew his death was coming. Someone must have found him. He should've stayed up in the tree like how Thalia suggested. The next moment shocked him and the audience alike.

Nico heard a horrible gurgling sound followed by the crunch of a falling body. He looked up, startled when he saw a pair of boots stop in front of his hiding spot. Nico breathed a sigh of relief. He had heard a bow and he stood up, expecting Thalia. His eyes widened when he saw a boy dressed in a green and brown hooded coat.

"Who-who are you?" stammered Nico nervously. He wasn't quite sure if the boy had just saved him or if he was going to kill him too.

"Who is that?" demanded Katniss.

Peeta looked at her from the second screen displaying the still-active tributes. "I think that's the boy from District 11." Katniss was instantly sobered and Peeta knew it was because she was thinking of Rue. She didn't even question if he was safe for Nico.

Will held out his hand. "My name's Will. You're Nico, right?"

Nico nodded. "W-what just happened?"

Will's smile disappeared. "You really shouldn't sleep on the ground where anyone can find you. That guy-" He pointed over to the body in the dirt. "Was just about to hack your head off."

Will walked over to the boy, picking up his backpack and sword. After scanning through the bag's contents, he tossed it to Nico. He held up the sword, examining it. He looked at Nico."You use a sword, don't you?"

Nico nodded and Will handed it to him. "I can't use it and you probably have a better chance at injuring someone with it than me."

Nico hesitantly stuck the sword in his belt. He half turned from Will before he shot the boy a questioning look. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let him kill me, or even kill me yourself?"

Will stared at him for a moment before his eyes softened. "It wouldn't have been fair if I just let him kill you. I don't even know who that boy was. As for why I didn't kill you myself, I don't want to be a murderer. I just want to get out of here alive and I'll do everything I can to do so." He answered honestly.

Nico looked down as a dark shadow crossed his face. "I'm going to die at some point. I'm nothing up against the Careers."

"The Careers have broken up," said Will solemnly. Nico looked at him with a confused expression. "Late last night. I was spying on them when two of them tried to split off. The girl from District 2 didn't take it lightly and snapped, calling them traitors. Then the rest of them attacked," Will closed his eyes, for a slight moment reliving the fast bloodshed. "That means that there's three left. One escaped, but not before she had a chance to severely injure him. I don't know how long he'll last with the injury."

Nico glanced up at the treetops. "The end's coming, isn't it? If the Careers are broken up?"

Nico nodded slightly. "Yes, but I don't know how fast it will come. Now that the two Careers are split without a group, I don't know their strategy. Depending on that, we've got to adapt to how we're planning on surviving."

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

Will held out his hands. "For instance, now that there isn't a pack of them, they most likely won't be hunting at night. From now on, we've got to be more cautious during the day."

"Thalia…" murmured Nico, thinking of the nocturnal huntress.

"What was that?" Will questioned.

Nico shook his head, muttering, "Nothing." Making Will look at him skeptically.

As the pair settled into heading deeper into the forest, making plans for setting traps for the remaining Careers, Katniss and Peeta leaned back, soaking in what they had just witnessed.

"How many has he killed, Peeta?" She asked softly once she broke out of her trance.

Peeta looked away from the stat screen. "That was his first one. Huh. It kind of reminds me of how you saved Rue."

Katniss looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders. "He has a lot of the same skills that you used. Climbing trees, shooting, he even spied on the Careers' camp. Then you just saw how he saved Nico by shooting the kill that was about to kill him right then and there."

Katniss pursed her lips. "But I didn't save Rue." She said bitterly.

"You saved her from being forgotten, Katnisss," he said softly. He glanced back at the screen monitoring the Games. "So do you trust him now?"

Katniss sunk back into the couch. "I don't know what to think."

Peeta then said, "He saved out tribute."

Katniss sighed. "Yes, he did. Do you know who his mentor is?"

Peeta was taken aback by Katniss's change in attitude. He then smiled. "His name's Morgan."

Katniss then stood up and walked towards the door. "Good. I'd like to know more about his tribute."

* * *

It was past twilight when Will and Nico had completed setting their traps. The sky darkened into a plane streaked with a beautiful cobalt blue.

"It's still dangerous here at night. You never know what lurking around and you don't want to take any chances." Said Will as they headed out of the depths of the forest.

Nico nodded silently, occasionally glancing up at the starry sky. The two of them set up a small camp while they ate at the rest of the meat they had hunted that afternoon. It was too risky to light a fire when it was so dark even though there were fewer tributes. It was a meager meal, but it at least stopped the growling of their bellies. The two of them sat quietly, listening to the forest and the unknown creatures in the darkness.

Their silence was broken by the slight whooshing sound of a small silver parachute floating gracefully from above the treetops. Nico caught it in his hands, lowering it to eye level. He carefully removed the top, revealing what was inside.

"What is it?" asked Will, peering over at him.

Nico raised the container up. "Food." He passed it over to Will, who looked inside. Stuffed inside was one of the Capitol's culinary delicacies that spread a warm and comforting aroma. Will poured some of it into the lid and handed the container back to Nico. The gift soothed the two boys' dry throats and their gladly welcomed the warmth it brought to their bodies.

"Thank you, Katniss and Peeta." Nico said when he was finished. Will couldn't help but feel a small smirk crawl onto his lips. He had a feeling it really from both of their mentors, but he didn't say anything.

Will stood up and began searching the surrounding trees for a place to stay the night when Nico asked, "How did you paint your coat?"

Will turned towards him. "It's something I picked up from a mentor back in my home district." Nico nodded, still staring at the expert camouflage job. Will walked towards a tall tree with a substantial girth of a trunk.

"Up here," he said, pointing upwards. Nico rose when Will began climbing the tree. He soon followed up the tree after Will, climbing until they were thirty feet up. After they placed their gear and sleeping bags, Nico questioned if they were going to take watches.

"No, not tonight. Good night, Nico." Will rolled into his own sleeping bag, turning away from the boy from District 12. Nico stared at his back for a moment before he turned his dark eyes to the twinkling stars high above. Another day was gone. Now it was only a matter of time before the end, whether it was his or of the Games.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still awake when the anthem began playing. My throat grew dry when I realized that there had only been one death today; the boy I had killed in cold blood. I looked up at the projection of the dead boy's face. He was from District 7. I didn't even remember his name.

Its still scared me how easily I had shot him. Just like a simple animal. I had been looking for an animal to hunt when I heard the crack of the boy's abrupt steps through the brush. I had assumed it had been a dear and when I saw the dark flash through the bright greenery, I followed. It was out of pure adrenaline when I saw it was a boy, who stopped to take out his sword. The blade slithered out of its sheath and I raised my bow.

There was only one reason why the boy had so hastily taken out his sword. The boy crouched and I drew. Just like if I was hunting a boar in the forests at home, I instinctively aimed and released the primed arrow. The arrow found it mark in the boy's chest. The boy crumpled, falling to the leafy ground. It all had happened in only a few moments. He had been nothing more than just another prey to my bow and arrow. I had never used them upon humans, but I feel nauseated just thinking of the boy with my arrow sprouting from his chest.

I glance over at Nico, who is curled up in his sleeping bag. There is a slight breeze tonight, stirring his raven hair ever so slightly. He's so young. It's insane that he has lasted this long with the Careers this year.

I end up drifting off to sleep wondering what I'm going to do with him. I don't want to leave him alone when he was so easily sprung upon this morning. But I can't have him following me all the time either. It hurts to think about him dying. He's so brave and he doesn't deserve to die at such a young age. It's just so daunting that only one of us can come out alive from this. I realize now that I want more than anything (besides going back home to Alyss) to not be the one to have to kill Nico.

Nico wakes up a little after sunup. I woke before the sunrise but remained in the tree scoping out our surroundings. I think it's been a week if my counting is correct. Seven days and sixteen have fallen. What the Capitol makes us do is sick and cruel. If I get out of this Game alive, Alyss and I vowed never to have children, what with the Hunger Games staring Panem's future children down with a threatening glare.

I wonder what Alyss is doing right now. Maybe she's watching me. Or maybe she's busy with chores in order to avoid watching the Games.

"What are we going to do today?" asks Nico as he rolls up his sleeping bag and stuffs it into the dead boy's backpack.

"We should check on the traps we set up yesterday and see if they're still intact." I say before grabbing my things and start down the tree. Nico follows close behind.

As we march deeper into the forest, we chew on some of the dried meat that was initially supplied in our backpacks. Thankfully, all of our traps and snares survived the night, although they didn't harvest anything worthwhile but a medium sized rabbit. Since deep in the forest the overgrowth is thick and dark, we made a fire to cook the rabbit. It took us a while to gather enough dry wood to light, but after two hours we had a small fire going.

After we packed up the remaining meat, Nico said, "We need water." He reminded me that we were getting low on our water supply. The boy from District 7 didn't have any water in his canteen in his backpack, so Nico and I had been sharing mine. It turned out that one small canteen didn't last long between two half-starving boys.

I nod and say, "The nearest pond is back further out of the forest." From where we are, the pond is about a half an hour walk. I groan slightly as I get up from my seat on a fallen log. I know I shouldn't probably be as sore as I am since even at home I'm usually constantly running around and climbing trees, but not nearly as strenuously as here in the arena. As we trek out of the forest's depths, I find myself at ease among the sounds of the birds. They are the mockingjays from my home district and even here in the arena, I feel oddly relaxed for once.

"Will?" Nico's whisper breaks me out of my reverie. In reaction, I accidentally step on a trig a little louder than I should have, making me wince.

"What?" I hiss.

Nico points over to the right. Once he got my attention, he put a finger to his lips. "I think I saw someone over there." He nods insistently as I feel my eyes widen. I nod before removing my bow from my shoulder. As we make our way over in the direction Nico pointed out, my eyes narrowed, adapting to those of a hunter searching for its prey. Then I see the figure slipping between the mossy trees, somewhat slumped forward as if struggling against the prodding twinge of hunger. It's a girl; I can see her golden brown hair braided down her back.

My steps quicken and I hear the faint sound of Nico stalked behind me. Nico's nearly my shadow by the time I'm walking almost parallel to the stumbling girl. My hand instinctively reaches back and plucks an arrow from my quiver before I even know it. It isn't until I see my bow raised in front of me when I realize what I'm about to do. I didn't want to kill her, but should I? I keep following her however until I hear a sound that stops my blood cold. There's the sound of the air being cut through and then-

A body falls to the ground and I sharply pivot towards the direction from which the arrow was sent. A slim figure drops down from a tree thirty feet away. It's a girl and her eyes are wide and she's shouting, "Nico! On my god, Nico!" Nico? Nico! My brain goes into panic mode and I spin around to see Nico lying on the ground, his hand clutching the arrow protruding from his chest.

The girl arrives at Nico's side just as I'm about to crouch down next to him. Her eyes have tears in them when she looks up and screams at me, "Behind you!" I spin around again to see the girl we had been stalking before slinking towards me, her steps quickening unevenly from the weakness in her legs with a long knife in her hands. She quickly collapses when I launched an arrow at her from point black range, buying itself in the soft, unprotected flesh of her neck. I don't hurry to retrieve my arrow. Instead, I whip around and kneel at Nico's side, my own salty tears forming. I'm mumbling his name, Nico, Nico, Nico, until my throat can no longer produced identifiable words. I look up to glare at the girl who shot him. To my surprise, it's Thalia. Her eyes are red and her pale hands grope at his shirt that's stained a dark red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Thalia sobs but Nico cuts her off.

"You don't need to apologize. I-I knew I wasn't going to last much longer," Nico's voice sounds hardly like it did before, strangled and raspy. "I'm glad you were the one, Thalia." He squeezes her hand, looking into her eyes forgivingly. Then he turns to me.

"Thank you, Will, for saving me. I know I didn't know you that long, but I'm glad I met you."

Now my tears are spilling down my face, but I don't care. Nico looks between the two of us before he smiles one last time. Then his chest stops moving. The cannon goes off. I find myself crying out loud now and soon I have Thalia in my arms and we are weeping for our lost friend.

I don't know how long it's been when we get to our feet, but my legs are still weak. We stumble away as the copter comes down to retrieve the fallen tributes. The two of us stand in silence after it leaves. It's only interrupted when Thalia speaks up, her voice still hoarse.

"I was waiting for that girl from 3. I-I didn't see you because of your cloak. You and Nico were parallel with her and when you passed behind a tree, I let my arrow go and – oh my god. I can't believe…why Nico?" Thalia gasps and I shake her shoulders gently.

"Hey, Nico didn't blame you. It was all any accident, one even I could've made myself." I put on the best smile I can, although it isn't very good since my friend just died, but I think it does the job.

Thalia turns away and slowly goes and picks up her bow from where she flung it beside where Nico had been. She does not lift her gaze from the ground.

"I don't deserve to win. Not after this."

I shake my head. "Don't say that. You're an amazing tribute. I don't know how you've managed to stay away from the Careers this long. They want you dead more than me, and I'm next on their list."

Thalia abruptly unstrings her bow and shoves it into her quiver. Then she says in a voice that is hardly audible, "Do you think I want to actually get out of here alive? Is that the impression that I give off?"

I don't know what to say. What is she talking about? I slightly shake my head, confused at her words. She doesn't say any more and begins walking away.

"Wait!" I call. "What are you going to do now?"

Thalia cocks her head over her shoulder, glancing back at me. "I'm going after the Careers." Then she walks away until she simply melts into the forest almost as well as I do.

She's going after them? Well, that's a good place to start. I have half a mind to follow her, but the problem is: where am I going to start?


End file.
